Oh Ye Elder Gods of Wrath
by Halcyon Disturber
Summary: How can you expect to escape something that is all around you? Surrounds you, embraces you, and then finally devours you, mind and body? It is all that there is and ever will be again. These three men defy the will of god, but can they defy fate as well?


**Oh Ye Elder Gods of Wrath**

Disclaimer: Do not own Dead Space. Own the characters in this fic (minus the monsters) and the few weapons I name I made up but that is all.

If people actually review this thing I'll probably put in about 5 chapters altogether. I usually write long chapters so it's all good.

How can you expect to escape something that is all around you, surrounds you, embraces you and then devours you, mind and body? It is all that there is and ever will be again. The Marker, our beacon, our salvation. Our one true place of paradise forevermore will be found in the hearts of those who believe. Do you believe?

_Scrrrrrape, scrrrrrape…CLANG-Clang-clang…Auooo-Roooo-Oooooo….._

"Quiet! Did you hear that?"

"Calm down, Lloyd, that thing was probably all the way over in medical."

"Easy for you to say, Lou, you're the one who's armed."

The three men were huddled close as they walked down the black corridor. Two had flashlights, one illuminated the long winding labyrinth of steel in front of them as the other watched their backs. The man in the lead wielded a fusion welder; a two-handed engineering tool designed to allow one man to weld girders together for infrastructure. Its white-hot flame extended up to five feet and could easily pass through flesh and bone with a mere touch.

The downside to this tool is that its weight does not allow for much more than holding it up and twisting your body so it would face whatever your were staring at. This can exhaust someone who is not use to using these tools in minutes. The welder-wielder is Louis Wilmer, an engineer aboard the USG Ishimura. Lloyd Bremmur, a scrawny medical assistant and great believer in unitology, and Charlie Coomse, a farmer on the USG Ishimura have joined him. At this moment they are heading for the west medical wing on the opposite side of the ship to try to find some help as the east wing was overrun with psychotics. For the moment they are working together just to stay alive on this hellish behemoth of a vessel, we will see how long this will last.

The PA had all but died, an intense silence that swallowed any sign of human life. It is only broken by the scuttling in the steel walls and the roars that were still heard every so often floating down the corridors. Louis had the flame on the fusion welder turned down to barely even a flicker so as not to waste energy, but he kept it lit to be prepared for any surprises. Lloyd, being the spineless little jellyfish that he is, was huddled up almost directly behind him. His flashlight bobbing up and down with every step, casting waving shadows on the walls. Charlie took up the rear with another light and a bit of steel pipe he had picked up along the way, he held it high over his head as he scanned the corridor behind them with his flashlight. The darkness seemed to swallow the light and not allow it to penetrate more than a few feet, as if a dark void were following them. Who knows what is stalking beyond the edge of that void?

Somewhere up ahead there was a sudden, loud crash followed by the tinkling of glass, Lloyd jumped and dropped his flashlight. It clanked noisily off the metal grate under their feet and rolled away down the hall into the darkness. "Nice going, Lloyd!" Louis hissed as he put his tensed fingers around the nozzle of the welder. "He can't help it, Lou, we're all jumpy." Charlie replied out of the corner of his mouth, still scanning where they had just come from.

"I'm sorry, I-I'll go get it." Lloyd stuttered as he stepped around Louis and got down low to the ground, crawling forward to feel for the light. "What're you doing you moron?! Get back over here!" Louis whispered as loud as he felt comfortable with. Lloyd was barely visible when he stopped and stood up, facing the other men. "Hey, I found it!" He whispered with a relieved smile as he flicked on the light and looked over toward the other men.

Louis and Charlie's faces went pale and they just stood there staring at him with ghastly expressions. "Wha-" He started when Louis flew forward, cranking the nozzle on the welder as hard as he could. "GET DOWN!" He yelled about two seconds before the flame would have burned through Lloyd's chest. The man jumped to his left, crashing to the floor as Louis charged passed him. "RAAAGHK!" One of the creatures was lunging forward toward Louis from the newly illuminated area where Lloyd had been standing. Louis leaned back to raise the white-hot flame upward. The creature collided with it and was scorched in two from the right shoulder to the groin, the two halves falling on either side of him.

"Idiot, I told you not to go off like that!" Louis yelled as Lloyd stood up, shaking. Charlie was twisting his fingers in his goatee as he often did when he was nervous, when he saw a flash of movement. "Look out!" He yelled, running over to the other two and smashing his pipe down on the skull-half of the monster. It let out a final roar as its bladed hand swung to the ground behind Louis, stabbing into the grating inches from him. "Thanks." he said as he kicked the creatures split skull with his boot. "That-that thing was dead, it was dead! You cut that thing in half and it was still coming to kill us!" Lloyd wheezed as he backed away from the corpse. There was a commotion from both ends of the corridor, others had taken notice of the noise and were coming toward their position, and quickly.

"We have to get out of here!" Lloyd yelled in a panic as he tried to pry open the nearest door. There was nowhere for them to run, all of the doors in this hallway were locked, there were only two choices; forward or backward. "Well either way we're going to be attacked, might as well keep heading for the west wing!" Louis hollered over the noise, struggling to hold up the fusion welder. The roars and shrieks were getting closer, the sound of claws ripping at the grate rattling under their feet. Lloyd got in between Louis and Charlie for protection. Then the first monster came charging out of the edge of the void.

"Oh shit…"

Well there's chapter one, like I said, if I get reviews I'll update, if not…well you get the idea.


End file.
